


play pretend

by feralgaymlm



Series: "childhood nostalgia" [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Anti AND Henrik are gay and they dont realize it, Anti's gay and he doesn't realize it, Child AU, Children, Elementary School, Fifth Grade Egos, M/M, Play Fighting, Playgrounds, Playing Pretend, tbh this is kind of old but eh, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralgaymlm/pseuds/feralgaymlm
Summary: Anti 'attack zhe good doctah with tickles bc he's mean he won't join my squad >:,(' Septiceye





	play pretend

"Dr. Schneeplestein! We meet again!" A child-like voice called out, pointing at Henrik who was standing under the the slides. Next to the 'mad doctor' lay his poor victim: Jack McLoughlin! Oh no!

"Ah, Jackieboy Man, I knew you'd come! And zhat....zhat is why I brought back-up!" Wow. Henrik really was good at the whole evil chuckle thing. Jack had to refrain from peeking, wanting to sell his part of being the unconcious victim.  
"Antisepticeye! Come out!" 

Mulch flew up and even landed on Jack as someone jumped down from the slide and into the scene. He heard Jackie dramatically gasp. 

"Two of you? I can - I can easily take you both down!" Jack can imagine Jackie puffing out his chest.  
"Oh can you, little hero? Can you really take down me and Dr. Schneeplestein?" Anti's taunting 'monster' voice sounded very real, Jack reminded himself to compliment Anti on that later! Even if the aggressive boy would only roll his eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Jackie bursted out with confidence; "Of course I can! Anything to help the poor civilian!!!!" With that, he heard Anti chuckle in that 'monster' voice of his, and then he heard what sounded like rough-housing.  
Jack felt someone grab his cheek and he assumed it was Henrik.  
"The perfect host for my experiment!" Henrik chirped happily, and at that point Jack couldn't help but to giggle a little under his breath.  
"Jaaaack! You're supposed to be faking sleep! Like what you do in class but...but fake!" Henrik whined, pulling his hand away and crossing his arms over his chest.  
"But it's boring! Plus I wanna see the big 'fight'! I have hope Jackieboy Man -" Jack giggled even more at the ridiculous superhero name Jackie chose, saying it was to 'honor his father'! "Will win!!!! Pleeeeaassse Henrik."

Henrik seemed to think for a moment, before gasping and falling on his bum.  
"Antisepticeye! Hurry up with that fight! The victim is waking!" Henrik was obviously forcing himself to not grin as he picked up mulch and tossed it over Jack's chest. "I have restrained him, for now!"  
"Oh no! Jackieboy Man! You got this!" Jack wasn't the best at acting, so he was on the verge of laughing as he said that. 

Anti lightly kicked Jackie's leg, making the 'hero' try jumping away, only to accidentally trip and fall backwards. Jack watched with wide eyes and a heart of excitement as Anti jumped on top of the 'hero', pinning him down as he whined and wiggled in the 'villain' grasp.  
"Noooo! Jackieboy Man! My only hope!" Jack called, although him and Henrik were both muffling their chuckles at the little argument the other two boys were having. 

"Anti! This is no fair, you jumped at me when I fell!"  
"What kind of villain would I be if I didn't take advantage of your weakness?"  
"You just said a really big word because you know I won't understand! Now get off, villain!"  
"Hmm.....I think I like it right here." Anti leaned forward and whispered something into Jackie's left ear, making Henrik raise an eyebrow while Jack tilted his head curiously. 

A sly smile crossed Jackie's face as he muttered a small; "It's a plan!"  
Suddenly, the 'villain' began to tickle Jackie, the 'hero' throwing his head back and squirming, laughing loudly.  
"I think....I may be turning the little hero into my puppet! I have no more use for you now, Dr. Schneeplestein!" Anti cackled, turning towards the other two boys. "With his help, we can take you down together! And then rule the world together!"

"Anti! That's not how the game was supposed to go!" Henrik stomped his foot, pouting at the clear change against him.  
Giggling wildly and wanting to tease Henrik further, Jack sat up; "Can I join?"  
"Of course little puppet! Only the best can join my side!" Anti puffed out his chest and grinned when he said that, and Jack quickly scrambled to his feet, going to stand behind Anti.

"No fair!" Henrik crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Anti with a glint of amusement in his eyes.  
"Would you like to join us, Henrik?"  
The 'mad doctor's gaze seem to linger on Jack for a second, before he shook his head and hissed; "Never!"  
"Then face defeat!" Jackie said, stepping forward.

In the next 12 seconds, Anti, Jack, and Jackie were all able to get Henrik to the ground, tickling the skinny German boy as he laughed and cried out helplessly.  
At the end of the day, the ultimate villain won, and-

The bell rung, signalling that recess was over. Anti hissed.  
"Nooo!!!! I was just about to make all of my precious puppets do something for me!"  
"Which was?" Henrik asked, looking at Anti as if the aggressive boy was crazy.  
Anti went quiet, trying to pick his words before shrugging. "Nevermind."  
With that, the 'hero' and the 'villain' began walking ahead, back to where the other kids of their grade started to form a line. 

"Nice game, Hen!" Jack beamed, smiling wildly at Henrik. The skinny boy smiled back, less energetic but with just as much excitement. He grabbed the loud boy's hand - because that's what the girls do with their best friends! So why couldn't he? - and shoved the warm feeling in his chest away as admiration for his best friend.  
They began walking back to their class, ignoring the strange look they got from other students.

**Author's Note:**

> When I add their ship i mostly mean like later, like they went from childhood friends to being a poly relationship in high school in this au lmaoo


End file.
